El Rey y el Chamán
by Kitsune1818
Summary: TRADUCCION. Heero es el joven rey de un reino que desea convertir en un imperio. Un día una mujer se acerca a él clamando ser un Chamán Animal, una criatura de leyendas y mitos, y le hace una propuesta que no puede rechazar.
1. Introducción

_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción**, su versión original **pertenece a Jewell of Hell**, aceptaré todo comentario referente al manejo de la traducción y su adaptación al español, pero todo cometario relacionado con la originalidad y desarrollo de la trama, _**por favor**__, _envíenlo a su autora, estoy segura de que a ella le encantará saber lo mucho que les gusta este fic. Este fic incluirá las advertencias y comentarios personales de la autora y mis comentarios como traductora por igual.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Género:** UA, fantasía/drama/romance

**Parejas:** 1x2, otras

**Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo nada además de estas palabras.

**Advertencias:** yaoi, lemon, lenguaje, peligro de violencia, chamanes animales, neko Duo, rey Heero, guerra inminente, un mal sin forma y consciente.

**N/A:** Yayy! Un fic nuevo. He decidido hacer un furry fic sin todo el sufrimiento que usualmente puede encontrarse en este tipo de historias (como eslavismo, SNC, abuso, yada yada, yuck!). Esto esta guiado por el argumento no por el sufrimiento. Tal vez has notado que por ahora ¡NO me gusta el sufrimiento! El drama, si. Sufrimiento, NO. Como sea, ¡disfruten!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**EL REY Y EL SHAMAN**

_Introducción:  
>Decisiones, juramentos y la amenaza de guerra<em>

Kal´an se paseaba nerviosamente. La envejecida Chaman de la Tierra no podía sacar las recientes preocupaciones de su cabeza. Su hija, Tor´ai, la miraba con algo parecido a la consternación. Ella entendía. Su nerviosismo era malamente oportuno.

-Madre –dijo finalmente la joven Chaman, casi suspiró.

Kal´an se detuvo y la observó.

-He estado pensando en lo que los Songbird nos dijeron –dijo, suspirando y sentándose en una roca cubierta de musgo fuera de la cueva de la familia- sobre el reino humano, Cairen.

-Oh –Tor´ai dijo, arrugando el ceño- no deberías pensar en eso, Madre.

-Soy la Mayor –la Chamán dijo- es mi responsabilidad.

-¿Sobre _qué_, exactamente, has estado pensando? –preguntó su hija.

Por alguna razón, escuchando aquella pregunta, la mente de Kal´an finalmente se sosegó.

-Le diré al Concejo de Chamanes –dijo, asintiendo- ¿Mandarías el mensaje de que me gustaría reunirme con todos ellos esta noche?

-Por supuesto –su hija accedió de inmediato, pero aún sonaba preocupada.

Kal´an observó a su hija transformarse y volar fuera. Tor´ai era un halcón, un Chamán de las Estrellas. Hace eones, los Chamanes descubrieron humanos viviendo juntos en pequeñas y recluidas villas, primitivos y sin la magia que prosperaba entre los Chamanes. Los Chamanes sintieron lástima por ellos, porque existía un poderoso mal en esa tierra, un mal que constantemente plagaba toda la vida; ellos hicieron la promesa de proteger a los humanos de esta terrible maldad.

En unas pocas décadas la humanidad comenzó a crecer y prosperar. Sin la constante amenaza cerniéndose sobre ellos, fueron capaces de expandir sus villas en pueblos, ciudades y eventualmente en reinos. Organizaron gobiernos y territorios, y los Chamanes se encontraron con ellos de nuevo.

Esta vez un acuerdo fue hecho. Los humanos nunca cazarían en las montañas donde los Chamanes vivían, nunca tratarían de expandirse pasando los territorios marcados, nunca tratarían de cazar o perseguir a los Chamanes. A cambio los Chamanes accedieron a vigilar a los animales menores, asegurándose de que nunca mataran los rebaños humanos y los protegerían de la maldad que constantemente trataba de ganar terreno en el mundo.

Pero esas promesas fueron hechas hacía mucho, mucho tiempo. La memoria humana es corta, por lo que Kal´an sabía, los Chamanes bien podían ser solo una leyenda y poco más. Los pueblos humanos crecían cada vez más con el tiempo, y no faltaba mucho tiempo antes de que alcanzaran las montañas que cercaban los territorios de los Chamanes, un borde que había sido acordado casi dos mil años atrás.

Cairon era el pueblo humano más preocupante. Los Chamanes habían escuchado rumores de los Songbird, susurros sobre el joven rey humano que planeaba unificar todos los reinos en un gran imperio. Si eso pasaba, ¿se expandirían más allá de los bordes actuales?, ¿estaría contento con su enorme imperio? El joven rey humano tenía la reputación de ser un guerrero temible, implacable y de convicciones férreas.

Kal´an tenía una idea, pero era una extremadamente arriesgada. No sabía como el Concilio de Chamanes podría tomarla. Pero aun así, tenía que tratar. Como la Mayor, era su responsabilidad encarar los problemas, después de todo, los Chamanes han peleado con la maldad por milenios.

-Tor´ai nos ha dicho que has estado preocupada sobre los humanos –un Chaman de Fuego, Yan´ae, dijo. Ella era un brillante zorro rojo cuando se transformaba y era exactamente como su elemento: temperamental, volátil e impetuosa. Estaba entre las más jóvenes en el Concilio, pero su aguda mente era muy útil en situaciones peligrosas.

-Si –respondió Kal´an, asintiendo. Ella misma era un halcón como su hija-. He estado preocupada por ello por varios años ya, desde que el joven humano se convirtió en el rey de Cairon.

-Es comprensible –Yan´ae dijo, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo-. Ha mostrado más agresividad que cualquier otro de sus predecesores.

-Podemos asumir que los antiguos juramentos has sido olvidados –Kal´an dijo-. Después de una larga y, de alguna manera, dolorosa deliberación, creo que uno de nosotros debería ir a Cairon para hablar con el joven rey.

Sus palabras fueron recibidas con un zumbante y estresado parloteo. Justo como lo esperaba.

-¿Y quién entre nosotros irá? –Yan´ae demandó.

-Eso es extremadamente peligroso –un Chaman del Rio llamado Ver´aj dijo directamente a ella-¡Probablemente los humanos no saben que existimos!

-Yo iré, desde luego –Kal´an intervino rápidamente, con se lo pediría a nadie más. Los humanos no poseen magia, ¿recuerdan? Será difícil para ellos detenerme si lo intentaran.

-Ver´aj tiene razón, Madre –Tor´ai habló suavemente-. Los humanos han crecido confiados e impredecibles en los últimos siglos.

-Tan cierto como eso sea –Kal´an habló, negando con la cabeza- creo que esto es el rumbo correcto. Este joven rey es a quien necesitamos llegar, siendo el más peligroso. Si podemos recordarle que somos seres que piensan y sienten, quizá el conflicto entre nosotros pueda evitarse.

-¿Y por qué somos nosotros quienes, constantemente, tenemos que hacer semejantes esfuerzos? –Yan´ae exigió- ¡Los hemos protegido del mal a lo largo de su existencia!

-Si es guerra lo que quieren –Ver´aj coincidió- ¡no serán rivales para nosotros!

-Nosotros podemos ganarles –Rai´ak, un Chaman de las Sombras habló con calma- pero sus números son grandes. Las casualidades serán muchas en ambos lados.

-Los humanos pueden ser tan tercos como nosotros –aceptó Tor´ai-. ¿Quién sabe cuando terminaría?. ¿Con su destrucción?, ¿Con la nuestra?

-No puede lastimar el hablar con ellos –Kal´an intervino de nuevo-. Tengo una idea de cómo hacer que este joven rey se más comprensivo a nuestra plegaria.

-¿Oh? –Yan´ae dijo, y toda la atención regreso a la Chaman de la Tierra.

Kal´an respiró profundamente. Esta era la parte que menos les gustaría, pero también la más importante.

-Sí. Podemos entregarle uno de nuestros pequeños para que lo crie.

Por unos momentos reinó el silencio mientras el Concilio la miraba con sorpresa. Entonces las objeciones comenzaron.

-¿Uno de nosotros?

-¿Qué madre consentiría ceder su hijo?

-¿Quién dice que lo criarán con el amor que necesita?

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer un sacrificio tan grande por ellos?

-¿Un humano accedería a algo como esto?

-No es una decisión sencilla, pero tal vez es la correcta.

Kal´an negó con la cabeza.

-Ningún camino será fácil –dijo- pero ellos no han roto ningún voto, aún. Ni nosotros.

-Sea como fuere -Yan´ae habló nada contenta- ¿Quién accedería ceder su hijo?

Un momento de silencio, y entonces una suave voz habló:

-Yo lo haré.

Todos los ojos giraron hacia ella: Shai´a, una Chaman de la Lluvia. Un leopardo, notoriamente callada y tímida, pero difícilmente era eso lo que los hizo mirar. Su hijo, aun sin nacer y desarrollándose en su crecido vientre era especial. Por generaciones su familia había tratado de tener un Chaman de las Tormentas, un don extremadamente raro ahora. Su compañero era un Chaman del Viento y sus padres eran entre ellos un Chaman del Relámpago y del Trueno. Las posibilidades del pequeño de ser un Chaman de las Tormentas eran muy altas.

-Shai´a… -Hal´an habló bajo, insegura de que decir.

-Mi hijo nacerá en solo unos días, estoy segura –Shai´a dijo suavemente-. Si el rey humano accede, será el tiempo perfecto. Ve con él pronto, Kal´an.

-¡Pero es tu primer hijo! –protestó Yan´ae.

-Lo sé, pero creo que este camino es el correcto –dijo la Chaman de la Lluvia-. Kal´an, si el accede, le entregarás mi hijo.

La Chaman de la Tierra asintió.

-Muy bien. Iré a Cairon el día de mañana. Gracias Shai´a. Todos ustedes.

Con la partida del Concilio, Kal´an sintió que el peso en su pecho cedía. Rezó porque este rey humano fuera justo a pesar de su temible reputación. Todo dependía de eso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/T:** Introducción terminada, ustedes dirán si quieren que continúe subiendo esta traducción. **Insisto en que, todo comentario referente al desarrollo de la trama sea enviado a su autora original Jewell of Hell.** No soy muy buena aun con el inglés y me cuesta trabajo hacer una narración fluida en esta traducción, a veces siento que queda como si un cavernícola estuviera narrando esto, pero hasta ahora, estoy satisfecha con el trabajo que llevo hecho.

No tenía pensado hacer esta traducción y mucho menos subirla, pero a una de mis amigas le gustó la historia y me animó a trabajar en la traducción (para que ella pudiera leerla). Supongo que esto me ayudará a mejorar mi inglés, además de darme un rato de entretenimiento y (supuestamente) relajación.

Mis propios fics están aun incompletos y la verdad no sé cuando vaya a actualizar (ninguno tiene que ver con esta sección), soy una escritora inconstante y me paso mejores ratos dibujando que escribiendo. Dado que esto es una traducción y el fic está ya terminado por su autora, no creo tardar mucho en subir los 31 capítulos que componen esta fantástica historia.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. El rey de un imperio

**EL REY Y EL SHAMAN**

_El Rey de un Imperio_

Había tomado posesión del trono a la edad de diecinueve años. Esto había sido recibido con vacilación y, en algunos casos, desprecio evidente. El joven hombre, como sea, había tomado Cairon por la fuerza. Simplemente se apoderó de las riendas dejadas por su padre y tomó el control. Heero Yuy no podía ser intimidado o manipulado por los consejeros y los nobles de la corte. Él reinaba como alguien nacido para gobernar, y eso asombró a todo Cairon.

Ahora, a la edad de veintitrés, enfrentaba una petición… inusual. Una mujer había llegado a su corte y se encontraba presente ante él, viéndose anciana a pesar de que no había líneas de expresión en su rostro que lo sugirieran. Su cabello era blanco como la nieve pero sus ojos eran claros. Kal´an se introdujo ella misma, un Chaman Animal de más allá de la impenetrable barrera de las montañas conocidas como Espina de Dragón.

Había muchas antiguas leyendas de los Chamanes Animales, desde luego. Eran creídos un mito, porque no había evidencia de ellos en el mundo. Heero estaba dispuesto a creer que ella era un Chaman. Ella se veía… salvaje. Indomable, se pregunto si realmente podía transformarse en un animal como los mitos clamaban. Se reclinó ligeramente hacia el frente en su trono, dejándole saber que tenía toda su atención.

-Has viajado desde muy lejos para llegar aquí, Kal´an –dijo- ¿Por qué es eso? Los Chamanes Animales no han sido vistos en tanto tiempo que ahora son creídos solo un mito.

Sus ojos, el más profundo de los castaños, se cerraron por un momento en un largo parpadeo.

-Sí, eso hemos temido. Eso es precisamente por lo que estoy aquí Lord Heero. ¿Existe en algún lugar en sus libros de historia un registro de los acuerdos hechos entre nuestras dos grandes razas?

Heero parpadeó. Acuerdos, ¿eh? Que interesante. Si su mera presencia no había capturado su atención, eso seguramente lo hizo.

-No. Te escucho.

Y entonces, ella comenzó a narrar, delineando los acuerdos para él de un tiempo muy, muy lejano. La existencia de un grande y terrible mal, la vulnerabilidad de la joven raza humana, la promesa de los Chamanes portadores de la magia de protegerlos, los votos de los humanos hechos en respuesta. Ella le habló sucintamente y de forma directa, sin guardar detalle pero sin parlotear. No sonaba como una bestia salvaje, sin mente ni sentido. En realidad, sonaba más educada que la mayoría de los tontos que desfilaban en su corte.

-Este mal no ha estado presente por un largo tiempo –Kal´an admitió una vez terminó su historia- pero eso no quiere decir que haya sido derrotado. Nunca antes ha estado ausente por tanto tiempo. Nosotros hemos sentido que, recientemente, las energías de la tierra han estado agitadas, sugiriendo su regreso.

Heero no pudo evitarlo, estaba totalmente embelesado por todo aquello.

-¿Podrías garantizar que eso es lo que es? –preguntó.

-No –dijo ella con una honestidad que inmediatamente le gustó-. Pero nunca hemos estado mal sobre ello antes.

Heero se hizo hacia atrás en su trono para reflexionar sobre ello.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo ese mal estuvo aquí?

-Sobre dos mil años –dijo ella-. En el pasado era menos de la mitad del tiempo entre ataques de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora. No puedo decir porqué. No tenemos un concepto real de cómo este mal funciona.

Después de un momento, Heero asintió de forma ausente.

-Has traído mucho ante mí, Kal´an, Chamán de la Tierra. Esto requerirá una extensa consideración. Estoy abierto a aprender más. Regresa en unos días y hablaremos de nuevo.

Kal´an inclinó la cabeza, indicando respeto entre iguales. Por alguna razón, eso no molestó a Heero como lo hubiera sido de ser otro humano. Ella se volvió para marcharse del gran salón de audiencias y Heero hizo un gesto a sus heraldos.

-Digan a cualquier rezagado que no veré a nadie más el día de hoy. Tengo dos audiencias con los monarcas de Tiam y Perle.

-Lord Heero –Kal´an habló deteniéndose en la puerta- perdone mi falta de previsión, pero tengo un largo camino delante de mí y pronto oscurecerá y no he traído ninguna capa con migo, ¿podría importunarlo usando la suya hasta mi regreso?

Parpadeando, Heero dirigió una mirada a la capa de profundo color azul esparcida sobre su trono. Tenía muchas capas.

-Desde luego –dijo meneando una mano descuidadamente-. Heraldo, escolta a la Chamán Kal´an fuera, tengo asuntos que atender.

El heraldo hizo una reverencia y Kal´an murmuró las gracias.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La cría nació en lo profundo de la noche tras horas de labor. Shai´a yacía en el suelo, jadeando, su pelaje moteado enmarañado por sus constantes esfuerzos. El pequeño gatito, ciego y de un pelaje extremadamente pálido emitió el más lamentable de los maullidos mientras Kal´an, siempre tan gentil, lo abrigaba en la oscura capa que Heero le había dejado. El rey no tenía ni idea del verdadero motivo de su petición.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, Shai´a? –Kal´an susurró, no queriendo molestar al cachorro, que no era más grande que el largo de sus dos manos.

-_Al´duo´anon_ –jadeó, transformándose de regreso a su forma humana.

-¿El que es ambos? –Kal´an caviló, sonriendo un poco mientras el cachorro dormitaba.

-Él es un Chaman –Shai´a dijo- pero será criado por un humano.

-Es ideal. Me marcharé hacia Cairon a primera hora de la mañana para llevarle este precioso bultito a Heero lo más pronto posible.

-Llévatelo ahora, Kal´an –Shai´a murmuró- o no tendré el corazón para dejarlo ir. Y Kal´an…

-¿Si? –la Chamán de la Tierra dijo cariñosamente.

-Por favor, cuida de él. Me gustaría verlo de nuevo, cuando haya crecido.

Kal´an tomó entonces al infante, pero no antes de ver las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de Shai´a.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-La última vez que nos vimos –dijo Kal´an- dejé mucho a sus pies. No espero que tome una decisión ahora, es por eso que he traído conmigo un regalo que quizá lo ayude en sus consideraciones.

El joven humano la miró un poco sorprendido.

-¿Un regalo?

-Si –Kal´an habló de nuevo-. Uno de nuestras crías. Nació la noche pasada y la única esencia a la que ha sido expuesto es a la suya, cortesía de su capa. Su subconsciente ya lo ha reconocido como alguien seguro y protector.

El joven retrocedió alarmado.

-No sé nada sobre el cuidado de un bebé.

-Eso es por lo que estamos aquí –dijo Kal´an, su voz dulce y con un toque condescendiente- nosotras le diremos todo lo que necesite saber, si acepta.

-¿Por qué harían esto? –el joven humano demandó mirándola como si la creyera loca.

-Nos gustaría que usted tuviera un alto entendimiento de los Chamanes –se explicó-. No hay una mejor manera que esta para que usted vea a uno de nosotros crecer.

-Pero… él es… tan pequeño –el humano habló quedamente.

-Y será completamente dependiente de usted –agregó Kal´an-. Lord Heero, no deseo forzarlo a nada, pero verdaderamente estamos poniéndonos a su merced. No deseamos conflicto, eso terminaría en un derramamiento de sangre y un sufrimiento innecesario.

Hubo una amenaza escondida en eso, y ella pudo ver que el joven humano lo entendía. Sus ojos azules se ensombrecieron.

-Muy bien. Esto es algo que trataré. ¿Que necesito saber?

Kal´an soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

-Primero, él necesita ser alimentado. He traído un polvo para que lo mescle con leche tibia de cabra por los primeros meses. Alcanzará la madurez aproximadamente en dos años y hasta entonces usted tendrá que ver por cada una de sus necesidades. Pero antes de entrar en eso, hay una cosa muy importante que debe saber. Su nombre es Al´duo´anon.


	3. Cuidando de Duo

**EL REY Y EL SHAMAN**

_Cuidando de Duo_

Heero observó al pequeño y ciego gatito succionar la botella de leche tibia. Cuando las dos Chamanes se marcharon, el prohibió a todos incluso llamar a su puerta, deseando que le dejaran solo para procesar todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Cosas que habían vuelto, efectivamente, su vida de cabeza.

No le gustaba el nombre de Al´duo´anon. Era muy largo, así que simplemente llamó al gatito Duo. Kal´an había pasado unas buenas dos horas educándolo en el cuidado de la pequeña criatura.

Los hijos de los Chamanes nacían siempre como animales. Una prueba positiva de que, efectivamente, no eran humanos. Duo permanecería como un cachorro hasta su adolescencia, a mitad de su segundo año de vida, solo entonces se transformaría en su forma semi humana y permanecería de ese modo aproximadamente por cuatro meses. En algún momento durante ese tiempo su don de Chamán se manifestaría y entonces sería capaz de transformarse en un leopardo adulto. Algún tiempo después de eso alcanzaría la adultez, siendo capaz de cambiar entre sus dos formas a voluntad.

Duo sería capaz de entender a Heero hasta cierto punto, como un perro o un gato muy inteligente. Respondería a su nombre después de que sus ojos se abrieran y se movería libremente y por sí mismo. Kal´an le aseguró que podía dejar a Duo afuera y que nunca vagaría demasiado lejos de casa. Heero, de cualquier forma, sería su madre, y como tal Duo nunca lo dejaría voluntariamente. No sería verdadera consciente hasta su primera transformación en la adolescencia, y sería entonces cuando comenzaría a hablar.

Duo tomaría leche hasta que se transformara por primera vez, pero comenzaría a querer carne como un suplemento a su dieta después de un año. Los Chamanes dejaron muy en claro que no aceptarían el que Duo fuera tratado como una mascota y si sabían que el pequeño era maltratado se lo llevarían.

-Sabes –murmuró Heero mientras observaba la pequeña cosita chupar la botella- eres algo lindo.

El gatito emitió un adorable gruñido entre sus ruidosas succiones a la botella. Heero esperó pacientemente hasta que el pequeño hizo la cabeza a un lado antes de apartar la botella. Solo entonces apartó su capa, preparándose para limpiar a su pequeño compañero. La suciedad del viaje se pegaba a su pelaje, que era casi todo de un pálido color café rojizo. Kal´an le aseguró que el pelaje se oscurecería y le aparecerían las manchas de leopardo con el tiempo. Y sus ojos ciegos se abrirían en unas semanas.

Cuando hubo terminado, arregló una pequeña canasta como cama cerca del hogar, colocó una almohada en el fondo y acomodó una manta muy suave sobre toda la canasta, haciendo una especie de nido. De cualquier modo, cuando trató de dejar a Duo en ella, no se pudo alejar más de un par de pasos antes de que el gatito comenzara a emitir los más horribles y agudos chillidos.

Okey, olvida eso. Heero rápidamente lo levantó de nuevo junto con la manta.

-Estoy aquí –le murmuró, frotando uno de sus dedos contra la pequeña cabeza-. No te he abandonado. Shh, no hagas ese lamentable sonido, Duo. Estoy aquí.

En un momento el gatito estuvo tranquilo nuevamente. Suspirando cuando se hubo calmado, Heero se puso a pensar seriamente. ¿Cómo podría dejar solo a Duo? Estaba seguro de que las madres Chamanes pasaban cada minuto del día con su cría, como los animales salvajes. Animales menores, los había llamado Kal´an. Heero era el rey de Cairon, no podía pasar tiempo evadiendo sus responsabilidades.

Por otra parte, podía posponer muchas de ellas hasta que Duo abriera los ojos. El gatito seria mayor y más grande para entonces y Heero sería capaz de dejarlo solo un poco más de tiempo. No sabía porque deseaba tanto hacer las cosas bien, pero la idea de animales inteligentes capaces de usar magia le atraía en un nivel que no podía ni comenzar a definir. Nunca había conocido a nadie como Kal´an y su hija, Tor´ai.

-No me gustan mucho los humanos –confesó al gatito, quien hizo un pequeño maullido en respuesta a su voz-. Son desagradables en el mejor de los casos y francamente repugnantes en el peor. Tienen esos molestos, halagüeños hábitos que los hacen… -se interrumpió, inseguro de que palabra emplear- molestos –terminó.

Duo lanzó un pequeño suspiro y momentos después se quedó dormido. Sintiéndose seguro de poder ponerlo abajo ahora, Heero una vez más colocó el bultito en la canasta cerca del fuego casi extinto. Seria agradable y cálido para él. Salió de la habitación llamando a una sirvienta por el camino.

-¿Podrías decirle al jefe de las cocinas que necesito hablar con ella? –pidió-. Estaré en mi estudio.

La muchacha hizo una pronunciada reverencia y se marchó presurosa. Heero sabía que sus sirvientes lo apreciaban profundamente. Porque, aunque no los consentía, tampoco los trataba mal o injustamente. Muchos nobles no pagaban suficiente a sus sirvientes para que vivieran bien.

En su estudio Heero se relajó en su silla favorita. Le gustaba el quieto y anticuado ambiente creado por sus libros. Solo el chambelán podía molestarlo ahí y solo en caso de emergencias de estado. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

La jefe de cocineros sonrió.

-¿Qué desea, Majestad? –preguntó.

-Sí. Tengo… algunas necesidades especiales a partir de ahora –dijo Heero-. Estoy criando una cría de leopardo, así que necesitaré que se me lleve leche tibia cada mañana, tarde y noche por las siguientes semanas.

Ella pareció sorprenderse.

-¿Un cachorro de leopardo, Majestad?. Si no le importa que le pregunte, ¿dónde consiguió un cachorro de leopardo?

Él retrocedió en su asiento.

-¿Has escuchado de los míticos Chamanes Animales? –preguntó enseguida.

-Sí. ¡Pensaba que eran solo una leyenda!

Heero sonrió débilmente.

-También yo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No tenía idea de que hora era cuando un lastimero llanto lo despertó de su profundo sueño. Tenía que ser tarde, por el silencio de la noche fuera supuso que pasaba de la media noche. Salió de las pesadas mantas que lo cubrían, casi desesperado por llegar a la fuente del llanto para detenerlo.

El fuego había muerto hasta quedar solo decadentes ascuas, pero hacía suficiente luz para ver la canasta donde su recientemente adquirido gatito yacía. Duo estaba enredado en la suave manta, forcejeando penosamente mientras sus ojos ciegos buscaban a Heero. Inclinándose, Heero apartó la manta y levantó a Duo, acariciándolo contra su mejilla.

-Shh, está bien –susurró, casi suspirando en alivio cuando aquellos chillidos cesaron casi al instante-. Estoy aquí. De verdad no te gusta estar lejos de mí, ¿cierto?

El gatito respondió con un suave gruñido, olfateando la mano que acariciaba su carita. Heero no tenía idea que era lo que Duo quería hasta que comenzó a tratar de chupar su dedo. Sonrió.

-¿Hambriento de nuevo?, sabes, realmente necesitamos trabajar en tus hábitos de dormir.

Aún tenía algo de leche en la botella anterior, pero desechó la idea de alimentar a Duo con ella. Había estado ahí por horas, era probable que estuviera amarga e indudablemente haría enfermar a su gatito, por lo que forcejeó con una bata usando una sola mano, lo cual fue toda una proeza, no deseaba bajar a Duo de nuevo, luego recogió la manta y envolvió con ella al quisquilloso gatito para ponerlo todo contra su pecho bajo la bata, después deambuló por los pasillos con los pies descalzos.

Con el invierno no queriendo ceder su fría estadía en el reino, estaba aún muy frio para vagar por los pasillos de piedra sin calzado por lo que los pies de Heero estaban mayormente adormecidos para cuando llegó a la cocina, pero se encontró con que no le importaba mucho. Las gruesas cajas de hielo aislantes, que perdían poca temperatura en el invierno, dejaron salir una helada briza cuando abrió una, tenían botellas de vidrio con leche. Heero agarró una botella de cuello delgado. Era mucho como para que Duo la tomara solo, pero supuso que podía terminarse lo que el gatito no quisiera.

Escaleras arriba, reanimó el fuego nuevamente y calentó la leche. Acunó a Duo contra si mientras esperaba, murmurando al gatito todo el tiempo.

-No sé como aprenderás a cazar, pero tal vez ya que eres un Chamán, no importará. Eres un animal salvaje, así que debes aprender las técnicas de supervivencia de alguna manera. No creo que Kal´an esperara que pasaras toda tu vida conmigo. Me pregunto ¿qué clase de Chamán serás? Me dijo que esperaban que fueras un Chamán de las Tormentas, que son raros estos días. Está bien, mira, está lista. Bebe, bola de pelo.

Duo aceptó el chupón con avidez, succionando con fuera y tragando rápidamente. Heero trató de hacerlo beber más despacio, pero fue una batalla perdida. Se preguntó ausentemente que había en el polvo que Kal´an le había dado. Probablemente minerales y proteínas que solo se encontraban en la leche de las madres Chamán. Cosas que ayudaran al gatito a crecer más rápido.

-Ustedes tienen un periodo de crecimiento más corto que los humanos –Heero reflexionó- pero me han dicho que viven tanto como los humanos. A veces mucho más. Me pregunto ¿cómo lucirás cuando te transformes por primera vez? Aunque aún falta mucho tiempo…

Duo gruñó entre tragos e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por terminarse la botella. Bebió más de lo que Heero había pensado que haría y cuando finalmente apartó su cabecita su estómago estaba tan redondo como una pequeña calabaza. La visión hizo reír a Heero.

-Muy bien, cosita gordinflona, supongo que dormirás conmigo.

Tras pensarlo un momento decidió yacer sobre su costado con la almohada de la canasta a su lado, sobre ella puso a Duo y su manta, esperando así minimizar las posibilidades de aplastarlo si él se giraba en su sueño. Entonces se acostó, colocando la almohada contra su pecho.

Duo parecía perfectamente complacido con estos arreglos. El pequeño rápidamente se acurrucó contra la curva en donde la quijada de Heero se encontraba con su garganta, hurgando con su tibia y húmeda nariz en la cálida piel. Heero no pudo evitar reír, lo que hizo que Duo maullara curiosamente.

-Shh –respiró hondo, cuidadosamente acariciando los redondeados lados de la barriga de Duo-. Duérmete pequeño. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Quince segundos después, más o menos, el gatito respiraba profundamente. Heero inmediatamente le siguió en su pacífico dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/T:** No quedó tan mal… creo, ¡Espero!, ¿ustedes que dicen?

Creo que fijaré una fecha para las actualizaciones, quizá si fijo un régimen me vuelva un poco menos perezosa (¡pero no prometo nada!). Trataré de actualizar cada viernes o sábado. Cómo ya había mencionado, este fic ya está terminado en su versión original en el inglés, así que solo es cuestión de que me ponga a trabajar un rato después de salir de mi trabajo (que mata mis neuronas lenta y desasosegadamente).

Como sea, ¡hasta la siguiente actualización!


	4. Un perezoso día con Duo

**EL REY Y EL SHAMAN**

_Un lánguido día con Duo_

Heero despertó con un sonido y una sensación que no podía terminar de identificar. Ambas eran, de alguna manera, placenteras, por lo que a su adormilada mente le tomó algunos minutos comprender lo que pasaba. Finalmente, cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, lentamente se despertó. Duo, aún envuelto en donde lo había dejado la noche pasada, estaba lamiéndolo bajo la quijada, emitiendo los mas adorables gruñidos.

Rio suavemente y los movimientos de gatito se hicieron más vigorosos, obviamente animado por la reacción de Heero.

-Está bien, está bien –dijo acurrucando al gatito contra su pecho con una mano- te traeré el desayuno.

Duo reaccionó a su voz, alzando su cabeza hacia el sonido con un pequeño maullido que sonaba tan parecido a un "¿qué?" que Heero no puedo evitar otra risita.

-No eres como los bebés humanos, ¿cierto? –preguntó. Plantándose sobre el suelo caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la cuerda que estaba al lado de la puerta y tiró de ella.

Eso alertaría a los sirvientes en la cocina que los necesitaba. Duo estaba volviéndose más insistente, chupando el dedo de Heero cuando lo encontró, siempre haciendo esos gruñidos que lo hacían sonreír. El fuego se había extinguido, y las frías y grises cenizas ensuciaban el hogar. Arrugó el ceño, enfrentándose de nuevo al dilema de qué hacer con el gatito, encender el fuego requería de las dos manos.

-Está bien –dijo en ese tono suave y tranquilizador que había adoptado cuando hablaba al gatito-, tengo que dejarte, ¿ok? Solo por un minuto, estaré justo ahí, podrás oírme.

Esta vez, sin embargo, no hubo terminado de poner a Duo sobre la cama antes de que el cachorro de leopardo le hiciera saber su disconformidad. Rápidamente lo acercó a él nuevamente, acurrucándolo contra la curva de su cuello. Estaba llegando muy aprisa al punto donde haría cualquier cosa para evitar escuchar esos lamentables chillidos. Como anteriormente, Duo se calmó inmediatamente, reanudando su búsqueda de leche al chupar el dedo de Heero.

Suspirando, Heero se sentó en la cama.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? ¿eh? –murmuró, dando un beso en la cabeza de la pequeña criatura.

Definitivamente no podía soportar el hecho de dejar a Duo solo para que al gatito despertara sin su guardián cerca, llorando sin tener a nadie que lo escuchara. Era tan pequeño que cualquier cosa podía pasarle. ¿Y si se lastimaba? ¿Si le daba hambre? ¿Si se asustaba? ¿O si, simplemente, se sentía solo?

Esas eran cosas que no había pensado cuando accedió a esto; y aún así, el hecho de regresar a Duo a los Chamanes era otro pensamiento insoportable. ¿Cómo se había enamorado del gatito en el espacio de un día? Además, Kal´an le había dicho que, por el reconocimiento de su aroma, Duo ahora consideraba a Heero su familia y eso no cambiaría hasta que Duo alcanzara su primera transformación, a casi dos años ya.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llamó a su puerta. Su visitante no esperó a ser invitado a entrar, lo que indicaba que era la jefe de cocina, Muriel. Solo ella era lo bastante atrevida para interrumpir a su rey, y solo ella podía salirse con la suya con ello. Más alta que Heero por un palmo, era una mujer robusta y algo larga, regía su cocina de la misma manera que un curtido general su campamento. Por lo que Heero nunca le recriminaba que lo tratara con familiaridad… ella de verdad le gustaba.

Lo que era algo raro.

-Buenos días, rey dormilón –dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa-. ¿Cómo está su gatito? He estado muriendo por conocerlo todo el día, esperando a que despertaras y me llamaras. Traje leche tibia para él y el desayuno para ti. Ahora, ¿Dónde está ese pequeño?

Sonriendo, Heero inclinó la cabeza señalando sus brazos, indicando que podía acercarse y ver. La mujer dejó la bandeja y se acercó a la cama. Heero bajó los brazos solo lo suficiente para que la manta pudiera ser apartada dejando ver al gatito, quien aun chupaba felizmente el dedo de Heero, el ciego gatito era una pequeña bola de pelo entre los dobleces del suave material. Muriel acercó una mano y suavemente acarició la pequeña espalda.

-Oh, ¿No es la cosita más linda que hayas visto? –susurró ella.

Duo no parecía molesto por el desconocido toque, pero Heero sospechó que eso podía cambiar si se removía a sí mismo de la ecuación.

-¿Te molestaría poner algo de ese polvo en la leche por mi? –preguntó él-. Los chamanes lo dejaron para mí, debo alimentarlo antes de que me arranque el dedo.

-Claro –dijo ella, dando una última mirada al gatito.

Solo cuando el dedo de Heero fue reemplazado por la botella Heero regresó a ser todo negocios.

-Muriel, necesito que hagas algo por mí. Quiero que nadie más sepa lo que vas a hacer, y mucho menos el porqué. Hoy dejarás la cocina a cargo de quien más confíes y viajarás a la finca de los Chang.

Ella pareció sorprendida.

-¿Lord Wufei? ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

La mirada de Heero regreso al bulto que yacía contento entre sus brazos.

-No puedo dejar a Duo solo ni por un momento. Muriel, hace lo más lamentables chillidos cuando trato de dejarlo o despierta y no me encuentra cerca –no tuvo el corazón de demostrarlo.

-Así que le gustaría que Lord Chang lo ayudara hasta que el pequeño encanto esté más crecido.

-Si –respondió, complacido-. Wufei es el único a quien confío para esto. Él es el único que tiene mi confianza para hacer esto bien.

-Asumo que lo dice excluyéndome, su Majestad –Muriel dijo con ojos brillantes.

Heero esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-Sí, bueno, otros encontrarían extraño que un rey le deje todos sus problemas a un cocinero. Incluso uno tan bueno como tú.

Ella rió, un sonido que hizo que las orejas de Duo se aplanaran un poco contra su cabeza, pero que no detuvo su trabajo en la botella.

-Partiré enseguida. ¿Usted o el gatito necesitan algo más antes de que me marche?

-No –dijo él, sonriendo-. Gracias, Muriel. Oh, sí. Envíame a mi chambelán, aún puedo firmar papeles y terminar mis mas tediosos deberes mientras estoy atrapado aquí.

Sonriedo, ella le hizo una rápida reverencia y se marchó. Heero regresó su atención de regreso al gatito, quien nuevamente daba su mejor esfuerzo por vaciar la botella. No lo consiguió, pero una vez más era una cosita redondeada cuando finalmente no pudo tomar más. Sonriendo con profundo cariño hizo la botella a un lado.

-¿Todo listo, pequeño? –se rió-. Si sigues así, serás una cosita gordinflona.

Duo maulló curioso y dio un gran pequeño bostezo y se quedó inmediatamente dormido. Heero lo dejó con cuidado sobre la cama, moviéndose despacio para evitar despertar a su pequeño cargo. Se limpió entonces en la palangana en el baño, manteniendo sus oídos atentos a algún sonido de Duo. Rápidamente se arregló para estar presentable y se preparaba para comer su desayuno cuando llamaron a su puerta de nuevo.

Heero lanzó una sobresaltada mirada a Duo, pero el gatito seguía durmiendo. Llamaron una vez más, pero Heero abrió la puerta de un tirón y fulminó al visitante con la mirada.

-¡Ya está bien! –espetó.

El chambelán le miró con sorpresa; _a nadie _le gustaba ser el receptor del mal temperamento de Heero.

-L-lo siento, su Majestad –tartamudeó.

A Heero nunca le había gustado ese hombre. Era el chambelán del anterior rey, un desvaído sujeto que solo sacaba lo peor de Heero.

-No importa –dijo-. No dejaré esta habitación el día de hoy, así que tráeme todo el papeleo que necesite de mi atención. Si alguien desea verme, diles que no estoy disponible… no me importa quien sea.

-¿Su Majestad se siente enfermo? –el chambelán se inquietó, frotando las manos.

-No –Heero dijo cortante-. ¡Ve!, ¡No me gusta que me hagan esperar!

El hombre hizo un sonido como el de un ratón aterrado y corrió lejos. Rodando los ojos, Heero resistió el impulso de azotar la puerta. Pronto llegaría el momento en que escogería sus propias cabezas de estado y el chambelán sería el primero en marcharse.

Tan pronto como su mirada paró en la cama, el mal carácter de Heero se evaporó y no pudo evitar sonreír, se acostó y arrebujó alrededor de la pequeña y comelona bola de pelo. Solo quería consentir al pequeño. Aun dormido, Duo se desenroscó un poco, arrimándose contra el calor de Heero. Él rio bajito desde el pecho, provocando que Duo maullara un poco, pero aún sin despertar.

-Shh, duerme, pequeño –susurró en un suspiró apenas audible.

Duo se reacomodó, su patita aterrizando sobre los labios de Heero. El joven rió, besando ligeramente las almohadillas de aquella patita. Aún sin despertar, el gatito se acomodó sobre su costado, moviéndose aun más cerca de Heero con un gruñido adormilado. Rio entre dientes.

-Lindo –murmuró-. Espero ansioso el día en que abras los ojos, pequeño gatito. Te prometo que siempre cuidaré bien de ti, _nunca _te descuidaré y cuando alcances tu primera transformación te daré cualquier cosa que desees. No quiero que seas infeliz.

Duo se agitó un poco más, así que Heero dejó de hablar por miedo a despertarlo. El chambelán regresó unos cuantos minutos después, con un tímido llamado a la puerta anunciando su llegada. Apartándose con cuidado, Heero abrió la puerta con una expresión tormentosa, el chambelán le dio un grupo de papeles con un chillido apenas inteligible como "¡su Majestad!" y se marchó rápidamente.

Aún sabiendo que, de alguna manera, era una actitud infantil fue incapaz de contener una sonrisa satisfecha, agarró los papeles y los dejó en la mesa cerca del fuego. Estaba solo a unos pasos lejos de la cama, así que, si Duo despertaba antes de que terminara podría estar a su lado en un instante.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de unas horas, los ojos de Heero estaban listos para salirse de sus cuencas. Odiaba el papeleo. Tomaba demasiado tiempo y hacía que le doliera la cabeza. La gente le enviaba peticiones absurdas y ridículas para su consideración, sospechaba que muchos de ellos solo querían una razón para quejarse. Era irritante. Arrojando la cara pluma sobre la mesa, se levantó y tiró de la cuerda para llamar a un sirviente.

Entonces, solo porque no podía esperar un minuto más, fue hasta la cama y levantó al gatito durmiente en sus brazos. Duo despertó al momento, iniciando con esos desesperados gruñiditos.

-¿Con hambre otra vez? –murmuró Heero, frotando su rostro contra el suave vientre del gatito.

Las patitas de Duo trataron de sujetar la nariz de Heero mientras maullaba, él quería pensar que se trataban de maullidos contentos. Se preguntó cuándo comenzaría a ronronear, no podía esperar a que pasara. Probablemente cuando creciera más, lo suficientemente grande como para que su motor funcionara. Sonriendo, Heero se levantó cuando un sirviente llamó a la puerta.

Una muchacha con una bandeja con su almuerzo y el de Duo estaba ahí, sonriendo tímidamente.

-¿Su Majestad? La señora Muriel nos dijo que nos aseguráramos de traer una botella de leche tibia para su gatito. ¿Es él?

Incapaz de esconder su placer, Heero asintió, sonriendo amablemente.

-Sí. Duo, esta es Kandri. Kandri, este es Duo.

La muchacha balanceó la bandeja contra su cadera para alcanzar y acariciar la pequeña cabeza de Duo. Duo gruñó un poco, como si no le gustara aquello, provocando que la muchacha soltara una risita. Se miraba bastante contenta de que Heero recordara su nombre.

-Dejaré la bandeja aquí, Majestad –dijo ella, dejando la bandeja cerca de su alta pila de papeles- y ¿le gustaría que llevara esos al chambelán?

-Por favor –dijo Heero sonriendo su gratitud-. Gracias. Y cuando la señora Muriel regrese, por favor dile que ella y su invitado pueden venir inmediatamente. No hay necesidad de esperar.

-Desde luego, su Majestad –dijo ella, haciendo una reverencia antes de, cuidadosamente, recolectar los papeles y salir de prisa.

Heero se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, poniendo a Duo sobre su regazo para poder sostener a botella en una mano y alcanzar su desayuno con la otra. Esta vez, cuando Duo terminó, no regresó a dormir inmediatamente. Heero dejó su almuerzo a un lado, deseando darle al gatito toda su atención.

Yaciendo sobre su estómago mantuvo sus manos cerca del cuerpo de Duo para que el gatito no comenzara a llorar por él. Entonces lo llamó con una voz suave y cariñosa.

-Ven aquí, Duo –murmuró, sonriendo con una maravillosa felicidad- ven aquí pequeño gatito.

Era la cosa más adorable que había visto hasta ahora, observó los intentos de Duo de caminar en la superficie irregular de la cama. No estaba hecha, así que tenía constantes obstáculos en las arrugadas cobijas y el cubrecama, aun así, el gatito parecía absolutamente determinado a llegar hasta el sonido de la voz en que confiaba, haciendo sonidos como de gruñidos cada vez que algo se interponía en su camino.

Eventualmente lo consiguió, acurrucándose contra el rostro de Heero con un suspiro. Riendo cálidamente, Heero lo rodeó con sus brazos, dejándolo donde estaba. No podía recordar una sola vez en que voluntariamente tomara una siesta de mediodía, pero con Duo frotándose contra su mejilla y con un gran suspiro, decidió que tal vez no sería una mala idea.


	5. El plan maestro y el gran maquinador

**EL REY Y EL SHAMAN**

_El plan Maestro y el gran Maquinador_

Wufei y Muriel llegaron al palacio unas pocas horas antes del anochecer. Por primera vez Heero estuvo feliz por los ruidosos heraldos y sus anuncios, porque estaba profundamente dormido cuando hicieron el anuncio. Se despertó rápidamente, sus movimientos perturbando a Duo, quién emitió unos soniditos curiosos antes de volver a dormirse.

Heero aprovecho la oportunidad para acicalarse un poco, arreglando su alborotado cabello y ropas. Estaba ya más presentable cuando llamaron a la puerta, y esta vez Muriel no entró inmediatamente, solo después de haber escuchar la invitación abrió la puerta y entró seguida de Wufei Chang.

El Lord que entró era alto y tenía un aura de gracia, misterio y peligro. Su largo cabello negro iba peinado hacia atrás en una coleta en la nuca, llevaba vestiduras blancas adornadas de negro y atada a su cintura iba una espada ornamentada. Heero sabía que Wufei era uno de los pocos hombres en su corte que habían ganado el derecho de portar una espada como un adorno en su vestimenta. Nadie era mejor que él con esa arma, ni siquiera Heero, su perfecto igual.

-Bienvenido al palacio, amigo mío –dijo Heero, estrechando la mano del otro hombre.

Wufei lo atrajo en un breve abrazo.

-Muriel me ha explicado las cosas en el camino –dijo él-. ¿Dónde está el cachorro?

Heero se giró para mirar a la cama.

-Durmiendo –dijo, guiándolo hacia el pequeño bulto-. Muriel, ¿Te molestaría traernos un refrigerio?

La cocinera sonrió, asintiendo y dejándolos de la misma manera con la que había llegado, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Wufei sonrió ligeramente.

-Es muy pequeño, ¿No es cierto? –preguntó-. Demasiado pequeño como para decir que tipo de felino es.

-Leopardo –facilito Heero-. Los Chamanes quienes lo trajeron me dijeron que esperaban que fuera un Chamán de las Tormentas, uno supuestamente raro y poderoso.

-Quizá. ¿Cuánto tiempo para que lo sepamos con certeza?

-No hasta su primera transformación, casi dos años a partir de ahora –Heero replicó-. Toma asiento, amigo mío, y te explicaré todo lo que ellos me dijeron.

Muriel les llevó bebidas, fruta y leche tibia para Duo cuando hubo regresado, luego se marchó de nuevo y Heero recogió a Duo en sus brazos, el gatito despertó pronto, inmediatamente pidiendo comida. Mientras Heero lo alimentaba iba informando a Wufei.

-Los Chamanes desean que sea comprensivo con su plegaria –finalizó Heero, dejando la casi vacía botella a un lado y sobando el vientre redondo de Duo-. Creen que si crío a uno de los suyos no tendré deseos de ir más allá de la Espina de Dragón, a sus territorios. Los bordes de mi reino están muy cerca de ellos.

Wufei asintió pensativamente.

-Ya veo.

-Con más razón deseo comenzar mi campaña aun más pronto –dijo Heero, inclinándose un poco hacia el frente-. Planeo librarme de las cabezas de estado de mi padre al principio del próximo mes. Mientras trabajas para mi, quiero que te mantengas vigilante a prospectos para ocupar esos puestos. Hombres fuertes que apoyarán mis esfuerzos de conquistar todos los reinos en mi imperio.

Una rara sonrisa apareció en los labios de Wufei.

-Se me vienen algunos a la mente –dijo- y tengo una sugerencia en este momento. Para tu nuevo chambelán. Sé que no te agrada ese hombre.

Heero resistió la tentación de hacer una mala cara. En vez de eso dejó mostrar su descontento en sus ojos.

-¿A quién tienes en mente?

-Es una mujer –dijo Wufei con un el ceño ligeramente fruncido- pero es fuerte. No es de sangre noble, es una escriba en la librería pública.

Heero nunca había estado en la librería, conocía a algunos escolares que le traían cualquier cosa que necesitara en el caso de que llegara a necesitar algo.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Sally Po –respondió Wufei- y he escuchado que es tiene un amplio conocimiento de hierbas y ungüentos.

Heero alzó una ceja; eso podría ser útil dado que estaba cuidando de una cría de Chamán.

-Me gustaría conocerla –dijo luego de un momento-. En unos días. Confío en tu juicio, desde luego, pero aun así me gustaría ver si al menos me _agrada_ la mujer.

Wufei esbozó una sonrisa algo torcida.

-Entiendo. Para los nuevos nobles de tus tierras, tengo algunas personas en mente. Supongo que iré sin informar a nadie.

Heero bufó, provocando que su gatito se agitara y diera un maullido curioso, colocando su carita en la curva del brazo de Heero y durmiéndose enseguida.

-Sí, no informarás a nadie.

-Bien –dijo Wufei, sentándose muy derecho con una mirada plácida-. Entonces hay otros tres en quienes estoy pensando: Trowa Barton, Lucrezia Noin y Treize Kushrenada.

De esos nombres Heero solo conocía a uno personalmente. Barton era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero se presentaba con la misma gracia que Heero y Wufei presumían en su porte, tenía una edad próxima a la de Heero, lo que era bueno. El tiempo de los viejos ya había pasado, era tiempo para que los jóvenes dieran un paso adelante y reclamaran el futuro. Como Heero tenazmente había comenzado a hacer.

-Tienes mi aprobación para Barton. Ponte en contacto con él y con los otros dos, diles que me gustaría conocerlos ¿Cuáles son sus edades?

-Noin es unos cuantos años mayor… y es una mujer –replicó Wufei. Y Kushrenada está en sus treinta y tantos.

-¿Ambos son hábiles guerreros? –preguntó Heero.

-De hecho –confirmó Wufei con una sonrisa.

-Excelente.

-Después de designar nuevas cabezas de estado, ¿Qué es lo que harás? –preguntó Wufei-. ¿Estás listo para implementar las otras partes de tu plan?

Heero le ofreció una siniestra sonrisa.

-Más que listo. Tú y yo guiaremos dos divisiones diferentes de mi armada para golpear primero a nuestros reinos vecinos Pengria y Asurav. Espero que se rindan sin pelea.

Wufei le ofreció una sonrisa salvaje.

-No puedo creer que sea de otra manera –dijo- tu reputación se ha expandido como el fuego y tus intenciones ya son conocidas. Los otros reinos están nerviosos y mortificados porque muchos desean dejar sus hogares simplemente para unirse a tu armada.

Una compungida sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Heero.

-¿Cómo es que los rumores se sueltan sin que haya una filtración?

-¿Con tu abierto desdén por el camino tradicional de hacer las cosas? –rebatió Wufei -. Es esperar mucho el que no planees cambiar eso.

-Cierto. Muy bien, gracias Wufei. Puedes quedarte en el palacio si así lo deseas; sería más conveniente para ti de ese modo.

Wufei hizo una reverencia, agradeció y tomó esa despedida por lo que era. Sonriendo, Heero besó ligeramente la cabeza de su gatito durmiente.

-Para estas fechas del próximo año, pequeño gatito, seré el emperador de un imperio unificado en vez del rey de un reino. Y si todo marcha bien, me encargaré de que tu gente nunca se amenazada de nuevo –Duo se movió entre sueños, volviendo su cálida y húmeda nariz en la curva del brazo de Heero. Un sonidito adormecido escapó de él haciendo sonreír a Heero-. Duerme bien. Hasta que me despiertes en medio de la noche demandando comida –se rió.

Por alguna razón, el pensamiento no le molestó tanto.


	6. La primera vez que te vi

**EL REY Y EL SHAMAN**

_La primera vez que te vi_

Los ojos de Duo se abrieron por primera vez tres semanas después del día en que lo dejaron al cuidado del joven rey. Heero, quien lo había estado vigilando como un halcón por los últimos tres días, estaba complacido más allá de lo inimaginable cuando despertó… y abrió los ojos.

Eran del color lavanda más pálido imaginable. El gatito, quien había crecido más del doble en esas semanas, observó detenidamente a Heero con una curiosidad intensa, con orejas erguidas y alertas. Estaba tan lindo que Heero sonrió y lo acurrucó cerca de él, provocando que Duo dejara escapar un gracioso sonidito sobresaltado. Riendo, Heero inmediatamente lo dejó como estaba previamente, y Duo siguió observándolo intensamente. El joven rey tenía el presentimiento de que el gatito estaba memorizando su rostro, grabándolo en su memoria.

Lo que, en realidad, era posible. No tenía la menor idea de cuándo comenzaría a crecer y desarrollarse la capacidad mental de Duo. Acarició la barbilla del gatito.

-¿Estás curioso de cómo luce tu tutor? –preguntó suavemente, con ternura.

Duo le ofreció un maullido que sonaba muy parecido a una aceptación, el joven rió y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

-¿Hay acaso algo más lindo que tú? –murmuró.

Momentos después le llegó un momento de inspiración. Cuidadosamente dejó su precioso cargo sobre el suelo y comenzó a retroceder.

-Ven aquí, Duo –lo llamó suavemente, retrocediendo hasta que llegó a la pared y se acuclilló-. Vamos, gatito.

Duo retozó alegremente hacia él, demasiado pequeño y redondeado aun como para realmente correr. Maulló todo el camino, manteniendo su mirada en los pies de Heero, la única parte de él en su línea de visión. Se abalanzó hacia los pies de Heero, con un pequeño saltito que lo llevó ahí con un gruñido-maullido satisfecho. Riendo, Heero se apartó de nuevo de su gatito, llamándolo por su nombre una vez más para animarlo a que le siguiera.

El Chamán felino cambió de dirección torpemente para seguirlo, una vez más maullando sobre la marcha. Para la tercera vuelta, los sonidos comenzaron a sonar un poco más desesperados, probando que no apreciaba estar lejos de su guardián. Instantáneamente Heero lo recogió del suelo, manteniéndolo cerca, besando su cabeza.

-Lo lamento –susurró-, no deseaba alterarte.

Duo metió la cabeza en el cuello de Heero con un pequeño maullido de aceptación. Sonriendo, Heero continuó sosteniéndolo y reconfortándolo hasta que Muriel llamó a la puerta y entró con una bandeja que contenía el usual desayuno.

-Buenos días –los saludó alegremente, dejando la bandeja-. ¿Cómo están mis chicos el día de hoy?

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Heero bajó a Duo solo suficiente para que ella pudiese verlo. Duo inmediatamente la miró, parecía atrapado entre el miedo y la familiaridad. Muriel se llevó las manos a la boca y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Oh, oh, ¡Sus ojos están abiertos! –susurró-. Oh, ¿no es adorable? Oh, Heero, son lavandas –se aproximó despacio, buscando cuidadosamente acariciar bajo la barbilla del gatito-. Oh, ¿no eres precioso?

Duo no permitió que lo atendieran demasiado antes de que retrocediera tanto como le fue posible, torciéndose para ocultar la cara en el cuello de Heero. Completamente encantado, Heero rió y se sentó.

-Un poco tímido, creo. Gracias, Muriel.

Completamente encantada, Muriel dirigió una última mirada al gatito antes de marcharse. Heero, listo para darle toda su atención a Duo por el resto del día (la cual ya había tenido las tres semanas anteriores), lo preparó para su desayuno mientras se alimentaba él mismo con su mano libre.

En cuanto Duo terminó se retorció hasta quedar libre del agarre de Heero y comenzó a explorar la cama. Sus brillantes ojos iban de un lado a otro mientras jugueteaba sobre la superficie irregular creada por las arrugadas mantas. Cada pocos segundos se detenía y miraba a Heero como para cerciorarse de que aún estaba ahí y que no iba a irse a ningún lado. Heero, observándolo con inconmensurable felicidad, le decía palabras tranquilizadoras entre bocados, eso parecía confortar al gatito, porque inmediatamente regresaba a su exploración.

Después de quince minutos de eso, Duo pareció perder el interés, por lo que regresó corriendo hacia Heero con pequeños maullidos. Sonriendo, Heero lo alzó y lo abrazó por un rato, cuando Duo comenzó a forcejear Heero lo dejó nuevamente para que retomara sus exploraciones, esta vez hurgando entre las mantas para meterse bajo ellas. No parecía gustarle cuando se derrumbaban sobre él dejándolo enterrado.

Heero respondía rápidamente a sus afligidos chillidos, levantándolo y sosteniéndolo, Duo enterraba la cara contra el cuello de Heero y, por un largo momento, yacía sin interesarse en nada. Pero pronto la curiosidad se sobreponía una vez más y se retorcía hasta que Heero lo dejaba. Sus exploraciones fueron cuidadosas al principio, nunca apartándose demasiado de Heero, aunque pronto se volvió más atrevido, haciendo todo el camino hacia el borde de la cama. Cuando vio lo que yacía más allá, la gran caída hacia el suelo, siseó y se apresuró a regresar al lado de Heero.

Riéndose, Heero lo levantó una vez más en sus brazos y lo sostuvo cerca, plantándole un beso entre los grandes ojos lavandas. Duo maulló, bostezó y se durmió rápidamente. Heero cruzó las piernas y lo acomodó en su regazo, buscando un libro en su mesita de noche.

-Pobre gatito –murmuró con una sonrisa-. Ha sido una mañana estresante, ¿verdad? Traumatizado por las mantas –acarició el suave pelaje, que se había vuelto un poco más oscuro en las últimas tres semanas.

No podía esperar a que comenzaran a aparecer las manchas. Había lugares en el pelaje de Duo donde había manchas poco definidas, solo apenas. Probablemente aun faltaba tiempo.

El libro era interesante, pero Heero tenía demasiada energía, deseaba tanto jugar con Duo que se sentía ansioso. Suspirando, cerró el libro y recargó la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama, cerrando los ojos. Dejó que su mente divagara por un rato, relajándose. Estaba por levantar el libro nuevamente cuando Duo despertó, dándole a Heero un maullido curioso mientras se estiraba y bostezaba, sus pequeñas patitas golpeteándole las manos.

-¿Qué? –murmuró, sonriendo al gatito- ¿quieres algo? tienes hambre ¿hmm?

Duo le miró fijamente a los ojos por un momento, su único movimiento siendo su respiración y algún movimiento nervioso de su pequeña cola. Eventualmente, perdió el interés y nuevamente se aventuró fuera del regazo de Heero. Sus exploraciones comenzaron nuevamente, y se acercó valientemente al borde de la cama, se asomó por el borde por algunos segundos, luego maulló y corrió hacia Heero. Solo necesitó un poco de consuelo antes de volver corriendo al borde de la cama, se detuvo ahí y dirigió una mirada a Heero sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué? –dijo Heero, sonriéndole.

Duo regresó a él inmediatamente, sentándose en la rodilla de Heero y le permitió acariciarlo un poco, luego se paró y fue hacia el centro de la cama, maullando una pregunta. Heero sonrió y se echó sobre su estómago.

-Quieres ver allá abajo, pero me quieres también allá, ¿hmm? –preguntó, dándole un beso.

Duo maulló su acuerdo, viéndose claramente contento con la cercanía de Heero. Se aventuró hacia el borde de la cama, asomó la cabeza como si no le diera miedo. Riendo, Heero mantuvo sus manos a los lados del gatito para prevenir que se cayera, Duo lanzó el más adorable gruñido/bramido/maullido y apartó la cabeza del borde, saltando sobre la mano de Heero.

-Gatito travieso –canturreó Heero, agarrando a Duo y girándolo sobre su espalda, revolviéndole el pelaje.

Duo mordisqueó felizmente su pulgar, sus dientes demasiado pequeños como para hacer cualquier daño o incluso lastimarlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Duo se mantuvo despierto la mayor parte del día, aunque tomó más de una siesta, la última durando más que la primera. Cuando se despertó molestó a su guardián para que jugara con él, el determinado gatito se abalanzaba contra él, parecía disfrutar cuando Heero reía. Varias veces trató de abalanzarse hacía el rostro de Heero cuando el joven yacía acostado en la cama sobre su estómago.

Para el atardecer ya era algo mejor en eso de abalanzarse, pero aun carecía de la fuerza para saltar de verdad. Cuando Heero lo alimentó con la cena, colapsó en su pecho y no se volvió a mover. Sonriendo, Heero acomodó cuidadosamente al gatito sobre su almohada, Duo se enroscó en la depresión creada, pareciendo reconfortado por el aroma de su guardián. Heero usó su tiempo libre para terminar su propia cena y alistarse para dormir.

Cuando se acomodó bajo las cobijas, Duo se acurrucó en su tradicional puesto justo contra el cuello de Heero, debajo de su barbilla. Su pequeño y cálido cuerpo se expandió en un gran suspiro. Sonriendo, Heero lo besó entre los ojos y se relajó. Momentos después siguió a Duo hacia felices sueños.


	7. Viendote crecer

**EL REY Y EL SHAMAN**

_Viéndote crecer_

Tomó tres semanas más el que Duo adquiriera el tamaño y la fuerza para que pudiera vagar libremente por la habitación. Cuando comenzó a saltar de la cama, las sillas y, en general, a todos los muebles, Heero decidió que era lo bastante mayor para aventurarse fuera de la habitación, hacia los pasillos y más allá. Se levantó de la cama con un sentido propósito ese día… y apenas después del amanecer ante la insistencia de Duo.

Tan pronto como el sol salió, Duo saltó sobre su rostro y lo fastidió despiadadamente hasta que se levantó, riendo y luchando con el gatito contra la cama. Tan pronto como soltó a Duo el Chamán leopardo corrió, dejándose caer frente a la puerta, mirándola a ella y a Heero de forma intermitente. Dejó escapar un pequeño maullido interrogante, mirando arriba, hacia Heero, con una mirada tan esperanzada en sus grandes ojos que él sonrió y cedió.

Aquellos ojos se habían vuelto un poco más oscuros en el transcurso de las últimas semanas. Ahora eran de un pálido violeta en vez de lavanda y Heero se encontró preguntándose en que matiz se asentarían. Su pelaje continuaba oscureciéndose y algunos de los vagos manchones estaban comenzando a verse como verdaderos manchas.

Después de lavarse y vestirse, tiempo en el que Duo lo siguió con insistentes maulliditos, Heero sonrió y abrió la puerta. Duo, rápido como un rayo, salió al pasillo y saltó hacia la primera cosa que se encontró: las enormes cortinas de terciopelo de las ventanas. Heero rió. El gatito se había convertido en un pequeño saltarín desde que abrió los ojos y tenía un insaciable gusto por las travesuras.

-Ven, gatito –lo llamó- ¿Desayuno?

Inmediatamente Duo abandonó las cortinas para corretear a su lado. Ahora Duo tenía el tamaño de un pequeño sabueso de caza, aproximadamente el doble del tamaño de un gato casero normal. Su redondez de cachorro estaba ya desapareciendo, probablemente por todo el jaleo que realizaba durante el día. Heero estaba completamente enamorado de él y Duo parecía igualmente apegado a su guardián. Respondía al llamado de Heero, corriendo hacia él tan pronto como entraba en la habitación.

Una semana atrás, Heero había comenzado a dejar la habitación y siempre regresaba para encontrar a Duo sentado sobre la cama mirando a la puerta con una singular intensidad. Su casi frenético recibimiento cuando lo veía aparecer siempre hacía sentir al joven rey extremadamente amado; era una agradable sensación, ser capaz de tener a Duo con él cuando salía de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a las escaleras Duo se detuvo, observó bajo al hueco que formaba la espiral con las orejas erguidas y los ojos alertas. Con un gruñido procedió a saltar los escalones con la excitación de una nueva experiencia, desapareció alrededor de una esquina y unos segundos después regresó al trote solo para volver a saltar abajo. Para el momento en el que Heero alcanzó el final de las escaleras, incapaz de contener su diversión, Duo había recorrido las escaleras de arriba abajo probablemente una docena de veces. Cuando Heero se detuvo en la planta baja, Duo se apresuró a saltar a sus pies, casi arrollándolo.

Sonriendo, Heero lo apartó suavemente. Duo corrió rápidamente por el pasillo solo para regresar corriendo viéndose muy feliz con todo el nuevo espacio encontrado, metía la nariz en todo lo que se le cruzaba, siempre pausando para asegurarse de que Heero estaba siguiéndolo mientras él seguía avanzando por el pasillo. Heero fue hasta las grandes cocinas, deteniéndose antes de abrir la puerta cuando Duo se quedó inmóvil con la nariz moviéndose nerviosamente.

Heero rió.

-Hay muchos olores viniendo de aquí, ¿verdad gatito? Vamos, saludemos al personal. Prepárate para un montón de mujeres quisquillosas.

Duo saltó dentro y una vez más se quedó inmóvil en el umbral de la puerta, tratado de ver todo al mismo tiempo. No tomó mucho tiempo para que todos los ojos se detuvieran en ellos y muchos de las muchachas chillaron con deleite al ver al gatito. Las orejas de Duo se aplanaron contra el cráneo, desacostumbrado a cualquier voz que no fuera la de Heero.

-¡Oh, Su Majestad! –ellas rieron, inmediatamente clamando:- ¡Oh, es tan adorable!

Inclinándose, Heero levantó a Duo cuando el gatito se miró dividido entre escapar y su curiosidad, lo cual pareció ayudar bastante a su seguridad y se estiró hacia adelante para olfatear las manos que se le ofrecían. No permitió que nadie lo acariciara pero ellas parecían satisfechas con la tentativa de tocar su pequeña y tibia nariz.

Muriel se acercó a ellos con un gran caso de sopa.

-Muy bien blancas palomitas –dijo ella en una voz retumbante y severa- ¡de regreso al trabajo! ¡Basta de molestar al rey! Heero, se un amor y toma asiento, te prepararé un delicioso desayuno. ¿Y llevaras al pequeño encanto fuera el día de hoy?

-Sí, eso creo –dijo Heero, sentándose en la mesa indicada.

Duo forcejeó para liberarse para recorrer la mesa, olfateando todo lo que se encontraba. Cuando Muriel les llevó desayuno Heero lo llamó y el gatito regresó trotando frotando la cabeza contra su mejilla, ronroneando. Sonriendo, empujó el tazón de leche tibia hacia el gatito, regresando a su propio desayuno.

Duo aun no era muy bueno bebiendo de esa manera, Heero estaba tratando de enseñarle pero cada vez Duo se frustraba y se volvía hacia él con sus grandes ojos y terminaba vertiendo la leche en una botella. Era necesario decir que Duo debía aprender a beber de un tazón y ese día no fue diferente. Duo trepó entre los brazos de Heero y acercó su carita justo frente a la de él, maullando.

Riendo, Heero empujó su desayuno a un lado para alimentar a Duo, quien felizmente trepó en el regazo de Heero observando la botella pero esperando pacientemente hasta que hubo llenado la botella y la sostuvo para él. Satisfecho, Heero regresó a su comida. Una vez que se hubo llenado, Duo frotó la mano de Heero y le miró comer, eventualmente Heero no pudo soportarlo más y riendo puso al gatito en el piso.

Duo no fue muy lejos. Optando por no explorar, se revolcó sobre los pies de Heero y le mordisqueó las suaves botas, su campaña por atraer la atención de Heero funcionó. Haciendo un sonido perdido entre diversión e irritación Heero empujó su casi terminado desayuno y levantó a Duo.

-Está bien pequeña peste, te llevaré fuera.

Muriel les deseó un buen día mientras se alejaban, Duo haciendo pequeños ruiditos excitados, sus ojos yendo entre Heero y el castillo que dejaban atrás. Fuera en el patio la mirada de Duo inmediatamente subió para mirar el cielo en abierto asombro. No hizo intento por librarse del agarre de Heero pero se miraba asombrado e infinitamente curioso, Heero sospechaba que un poco nervioso también.

Le dijo al chico del establo que ensillara su alta yegua negra, una maravillosa y ágil purasangre llamada Sky High Dreamer. Heero usualmente solo la llamaba Sky o Dreamer, porque aquello era un trabalenguas. Su sobrina la había nombrado, así que el nombre se había quedado. Dreamer se frotó contra él mientras esperaba, curiosa acerca del bulto en sus brazos. Por su parte, Duo se retorció hasta que Heero lo dejó ver, entre ellos se olieron las narices. Duo pareció más confortable con ella que con otros humanos, lo cual Heero encontró divertido.

Heero tomó las riendas de Dreamer y lo dirigió hacia la boscosa área detrás del castillo. Esos amplios bosques, de hecho, eventualmente crecieron en las faldas de la Espina de Dragón. Heero nunca había montado ahí, sobre todo porque Dreamer era una corredora, no estaba pensada para los peligrosos y sinuosos caminos de la montaña. Y la cariñosa yegua se ponía celosa cuando montaba otros caballos.

-Muy bien, Duo –murmuró besando la cabeza del gatito- no corras lejos de mí, ¿está bien? –desmontó y dejó a Duo en el piso del bosque.

Aquí los árboles eran aún menudos y el palacio fácilmente visible. Los sentidos de Duo parecieron sobrecargados, el pobre gatito no parecía saber a dónde ir primero, parecía absolutamente conmocionado, con los ojos yendo de un lado a otro y el cuerpo temblando por el deseo de correr. Eventualmente solo se lanzó hacia la primera cosa que se movió: algunas hojas secas en el suelo.

Después de eso, Duo se volvió loco. Corrió por todo el lugar, saltando dentro de troncos huevos, brincando en las cepas, lanzándose sobre todo lo que se moviera. Casi se volvió loco cuando se encontró con la primera cosas viva que perseguir, una pobre ardilla que corrió hacia un árbol cercano, solo deteniéndose a una altura segura para reñir a Duo con tonos histéricos.

Duo se detuvo en la base del tronco, nunca había visto un árbol anteriormente, pero el instinto era más fuera que su confusión. Se acuclilló y dio un salto, garras extendidas y hundiéndose en la corteza.

Heero lo observó con sorpresa mientras el gatito trepaba el árbol como un profesional. Sus pálidos ojos violetas permanecieron fijos en la ardilla, que parecía sorprendida y dio brincos para alejarse. Duo se detuvo, momentáneamente confundido, pero trepó hacia una rama baja y observó a Heero con un maullido, su petición era obvia.

Sonriendo, Heero alzó los brazos.

-Vas a tener que saltar, Duo. No puedo alcanzarte.

Duo titubeó un momento, su cabeza ladeándose. Heero observó sus pequeños músculos tensarse y probando su inteligencia justo ahí (¡ningún gato que él conociera saltaría de un árbol!), dio un brinco lejos de la rama hacia Heero. Golpeó el pecho de Heero con un sólido _thump _y él lo bajó gentilmente al suelo. Sin inmutarse, Duo continuó explorando.

A pesar de que a Heero seguía sin gustarle el que Duo estuviera fuera de su vista, lo dejó ser. Quería probar la fuerza de su lazo, así que decidió darle a Dreamer un poco de ejercicio mientras Duo retozaba fuera de su campo de visión. Delicadamente, Dreamer cogió el paso a través del bosque, bufando de vez en cuando como dejándole saber a su jinete que no aprobaba el dificultoso camino. Sonriendo, Heero le acarició el cuello.

Después de casi una hora, Heero extrañaba a Duo demasiado como para soportarlo, por lo que bajó de la silla de montar y miró alrededor en busca de su gatito. No había leopardo a simple vista así que curvó su mano cerca de su boca y exclamó:

-Duo, ¿Dónde estás? ¡Es hora de regresar!

No pudo evitarlo, cuando no vió instantáneamente a su pequeña y alegre bola de pelo sintió una opresión en el pecho. ¿Podría ser que su precioso gatito no regresara?, ¿Volvería a ver al pequeño nuevamente?, El primero que tan fácilmente se había convertido en el centro de su vida, su mundo, su universo, el único sin el que no podría estar, ¿Qué pasaría si Duo huía? ¿Quién cuidaría de él? ¿Y si era asesinado por un animal inferior, un depredador?

Todo eso tomo solo cinco segundos en recorrer su mente, como ardillas asustadas. Entonces Duo llegó dando saltitos de entre la maleza, sus brillantes ojos clavados en Heero. El alivio que se desbordó en el joven rey era incomparable; dejando escapar un largo suspiro se inclinó para recoger a su gatito para sostenerlo en sus brazos, donde pertenecía. Inmediatamente Duo comenzó a ronronear, frotándose contra el cuello de Heero.

Suspirando, su tención se diluyéndose, Heero trepó de regreso a la silla de Dreamer y se encaminó rumbo al palacio. La yegua comenzó un trote y Heero comenzó a reír cuando Duo le lamió el cuello. Parecía tratar de decirle que no se iba a ir a ningún lado. Cuando regresaron al palacio no trató de liberarse de los brazos de Heero.

No estando preparado para otra estresante excursión al exterior, Heero dejó que Duo corriera alrededor del patio. Parecía contento ahí, acercando su curiosa carita a todo. No podía evitar llamarlo de regreso, deseando a su gatito cerca. Cuando Duo instantáneamente iba hacia él, lo recompensaba con toda su atención, jugaba con él y persiguiéndolo por todo el patio.

Cuando Duo se dejó caer a los pies de Heero y se rehusaba a moverse, Heero sonreía y lo levantaba del suelo.

-¿Almuerzo? –murmuró, besando la cabeza de Duo.

Duo le ofreció la contenta vibración de un ronroneo, lamiéndole la mejilla como si regresara el beso. Riendo, Heero lo cargó hacia las cocinas donde Muriel los recibió cálidamente y con sonrisas, preparándoles una comida digna de un rey y su cría de leopardo. Duo bebió con impaciencia de su botella, pero tan pronto como la termino, colapsó en el regazo de Heero y no volvió a moverse.

Sonriendo, Heero suavemente alzó al gatito en sus brazos y lo cargó de regreso a la seguridad de sus habitaciones. Una vez que estuvo arropado en la calidez y seguridad de la cama, silenciosamente lo dejó solo para encargarse de algunos asuntos de estado, cosas que continuamente postergaba de alguna manera pues Duo se había vuelto más importante.


	8. Los Chamanes Songbird

**EL REY Y EL SHAMAN**

_Los Chamanes Songbird_

Después de tres meses, Heero permitió que Duo deambulara lo que quisiera. Desde que la puerta favorita de Duo era la que estaba en el fondo de la cocina que daba directamente al bosque, prohibió que se cerrara mientras Duo estuviera fuera.

-Si alguien le ve entrar, entonces pueden cerrarla –les dijo-. Si nadie le ve entrar, asuman que aun está afuera. Hasta que no sepan por seguro, la puerta se queda abierta.

Duo tenía pase libre en el palacio. Él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo explorando y lejos del camino de las personas. No le gustaba estar alrededor de las personas, generalmente. Las personas eran ruidosas y se movían con un desenfrenado sentido de propósito que estresaba al gatito. Le gustaba la cocina, pero eso gracias a que la prominente mujer y sus chicas eran siempre cariñosas y afectivas.

El día de hoy llegó dando saltitos desde afuera y se sentó cerca de los grandes hornos. Aunque era primavera ya, llovía frecuentemente y constantemente las mañanas eran húmedas. Esta mañana no era diferente, como Duo había descubierto cuando abandonaba el palacio para jugar en el bosque. Así que estaba un poco mojado y frío cuando regresó para almorzar. Solo tenía que mullar una vez para tener la atención de las tres muchachas.

-¡Duo! –exclamaban e inmediatamente dejaban todo para mimarlo.

Se regodeaba con su atención, ronroneando para dejarles saber que apreciaba las caricias. También lo alimentaban con una botella (aunque Heero les había dicho que no), lo que le gustaba mucho más que los tazones. Los tazones le resultaban desordenados y difíciles. Las botellas eran sencillas. Duo nunca las dejaba levantarlo, solo Heero podía hacerlo, así que ellas se sentaban a su lado y la sostenían a su alcance.

Cuando terminó su almuerzo, decidió tomar una siesta. Enroscándose enfrente de los siempre cálidos hornos, rápidamente se quedaba dormido en una canasta que Heero había dejado ahí para él semanas atrás. Se le estaba quedando un poco pequeña, pero si se enroscaba en una bola pequeña aún cabía. Se dejó llevar por sueños placenteros en donde su guardián jugaba con él en el patio.

En el momento en que despertó se puso en pie. La puerta de atrás estaba cerrada, así que se sentó y maulló educadamente hasta que una de las chicas, luego de una caricia, le dejó salir. Felizmente salió dando saltitos, ansioso por regresar a explorar el bosque. Se sentía un poco culpable por no ir a ver a Heero, como usualmente hacía después del almuerzo, pero era tan divertido estar afuera, siempre había cosas nuevas por perseguir y descubrir.

El día de hoy no sería diferente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Arriba en las ramas de un roble rojo, dos grandes aves azules estaban acomodadas. Tenían la forma de mirlos de montaña, teniendo las mismas características físicas salvo por una gran diferencia: tenían el tamaño de pequeños halcones. Eran chamanes _Songbird_, los vigilantes del mundo humano que bordeaba la Espina de Dragón. Los chamanes Songbird eran raros y de todos los chamanes eran los únicos que no podían tomar forma humana.

Todos los Songbird tenían el mismo don: telepatía. Ellos eran los únicos chamanes que podían comunicarse de mente a mente, así que eran los mensajeros del Concejo de Chamanes. Y como estaban tradicionalmente perchados vieron al chaman leopardo caminando perezosamente por los bosques bajos a las faldas de la montaña.

_Mira _dijo uno al otro, _una cría de chamán. ¿No es encantador?_

_Me pregunto ¿qué está haciendo aquí afuera, tan lejos de todo? _Dijo el otro. _Su madre debe estar muerta de preocupación. Vamos, guiémoslo de regreso al territorio de los chamanes. Ellos deberían poder llevarlo con su madre._

De ese modo los dos Songbirds revolotearon hasta el suelo lejos de su árbol y descendieron en un tronco caído donde el gatito podía verlos fácilmente y comenzaron a piar alegremente, ganándose su atención inmediatamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Duo se detuvo cuando dos criaturas aletearon su camino fuera de los árboles. En el momento en que comenzaron a emitir soniditos, alegremente saltó hacia ellos, retozando en el tronco. Las criaturas volaron lejos, aunque solo fuera de alcance, aterrizando y de nuevo piando hacia él. Duo de nuevo les dio caza y de nuevo se alejaron, nunca suficientemente lejos para que los perdiera de vista.

Oh, ¡que gran juego! El gatito se deleito en el, corriendo hacia un árbol y usándolo de trampolín en un gran salto. ¡Su mejor salto! Su cola azotó el aire en su excitación, más determinado aún de atrapar a las elusivas criaturas de brillantes colores que se burlaban de él. Se alejaba cada vez más y más del palacio, con la mente enfocada solo en su actual objetivo. No tenía idea de que tan lejos había merodeado hasta que sus sensibles orejas captaron el tenue sonido de alguien llamando su nombre.

Se detuvo, giró la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro, escuchando atentamente para estar seguro. La segunda vez estuvo seguro. Heero. Olvido el juego inmediatamente, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el sonido de aquella querida voz, aquella llena de amor, seguridad, confort y hogar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_¿A dónde está yendo? _El primer Songbird demandó, alarmado.

_¿Realmente yendo hacia un humano? _Se preguntó el segundo en voz alta.

_Deberíamos seguirlo, _dijo el primero, _porque si es así, ¡el Concejo debe saber!_

Los dos Songbird alzaron el vuelo y siguieron al cachorro leopardo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Duo corrió y corrió, un poco sorprendido de lo lejos que tuvo que correr para encontrar a Heero. Dependió completamente de las llamadas de Heero, porque el palacio no estaba a la vista por ningún lado. Eventualmente el bosque comenzó a aclararse y pudo orientarse por si mismo. Y ahí, con una mirada preocupada en su familiar rostro, estaba Heero.

Con un maullido alegre, Duo saltó en el aire y, literalmente, saltó hacia los brazos de Heero. Casi era demasiado grande para hacer eso, pero sabía que su guardián era fuerte. De hecho, Heero lo atrapó con facilidad y lo sostuvo cerca, quizá aprontándolo un poco de más. A Duo no le importó, ronroneó y frotó su rostro contra la mejilla de Heero.

-¿A dónde estabas? –susurró Heero, plantando besos entre los ojos de Duo-. Estaba preocupado. ¡Estuve largo rato llamándote!

Como Duo sabía que su guardián era un preocupón, ronroneó y lo acarició con el rostro con todo el afecto posible para tranquilizarlo. Su guardián se giró y camino de regreso al palacio sin bajar a Duo y él no trató de bajar. Estaba conforme entre los brazos de Heero.

De regreso en la cocina, Heero lo dejó en el suelo y él caminó alrededor de sus pies formando un círculo, frotándose contra él todo el tiempo, ronroneando y gorjeando. Heero le acarició el rostro, haciéndole cosquillas con los bigotes. Duo le lamió la mano ronroneando aun. Miró hacia arriba, muy interesado, cuando Heero se sentó a comer, trepó a su regazo para olisquear la comida. Riendo, Heero le ofreció un poco.

-No creas que estás listo para esto aun –musito.

Estaba en lo correcto y Duo no aceptó. Fue más un acto de curiosidad. Pero si le gusto un cubo blanco de algo brillante que Heero le dio. Lo lamió con entusiasmo, apenas notando cuando una gran mano le frotó el pelaje.

-Le gusta el cubo de sal, ¿no es así? –comentó una voz femenina.

Más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado, Heero apartó el cubo, así que Duo le maulló a modo de pregunta, pidiéndolo de regreso. Su guardián solo le dio un beso y se puso de pie.

-Vamos Duo –dijo, dando palmaditas en su muslo-. Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Quieres que te lea? Todos mis deberes están hechos por el día de hoy.

Duo ansiosamente saltó al suelo, maullando su aprobación.

-¿Leerle? –la mujer, Muriel, dijo ladeando la cabeza.

Su guardián encogió los hombros.

-Parece gustarle. Deberías ver como mira las imágenes. Es adorable.

La mujer sonrió como si pudiera imaginarlo, pero Heero no se quedó por mucho más tiempo. Duo lo siguió por las escaleras hacia su gran habitación, encantado de ver el fuego ardiendo. Saltó derecho sobre la cama, meticulosamente hecha, acomodándose en sus cuartos traseros esperando a que Heero escogiera algo.

-Está bien –dijo Heero después de un momento- esta es una historia de mi reino. Ocurrió en la mitad del reinado de mi padre, así que es solo es vieja por unos pocos años. Como mi tutor solía decirme… -volvió su voz más aguda- la historia es importante, Heero. Aunque la encuentres tediosa, es necesario aprender de ella para evitar repetirla.

Duo se paró para trepar sobre el regazo de Heero cuando su guardián se sentó, abriendo el libro. Había imágenes de gran calidad en las páginas, los colores inmediatamente atrajeron la atención de Duo. Heero se acomodó confortablemente y comenzó a leer.

Todos los Chamanes aprenden a leer y escribir de sus padres. Los ojos de Duo trazaron las líneas conforme Heero las leía, el proceso de aprendizaje había comenzado. Pronto yacio en una posición más confortable, acomodó sus patas delanteras sobre una de las manos de Heero, él froto las sensibles almohadillas, siempre gentil. Pronto Duo no pudo seguir más y se sumergió en un sueño tranquilo.


	9. La primera transformacion

**EL REY Y EL SHAMAN**

_La Primera Transformación_

A la edad de un año y siete meses, sucedió. Duo, quien había pasado todo el día anterior insanamente hiperactivo, cayó rendido y no se despertó ni una sola vez en toda la noche. El gatito se había puesto alto, alcanzando desde la rodilla de Heero hasta su hombro. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Heero despertó, Duo no se movió, incluso unas horas después, la única reacción de Duo contra un suave toque fue un leve gruñido.

Después de un breve momento de pánico, la excitación tomó su lugar cuando se le ocurrió que era lo que podía estar pasando: ¡Duo se estaba transformando! Kal´an le había advertido que esto pasaría. Durante la transformación Duo estaría catatónico y no se movería hasta que estuviera completa.

_-La primera transformación es siempre la más difícil –le había dicho Kal´an-. No hay nada que puedas hacer por él, solo asegúrate de que esté en un lugar tranquilo, cálido y que nadie lo moleste. Es imperativo que no hagas nada para distraerlo._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará? –preguntó Heero._

_-Depende –replicó ella-. A veces solo un día, otras hasta cuatro días. A Shai ´a, la madre de Duo, le tomó un largo tiempo. Era pequeña y débil, así que a Duo puede tomarle algunos días también._

_Heero no pudo evitar alarmarse._

_-¿Algunos días? ¿No le dará hambre? ¿No necesitará comer?_

_-No –dijo el Chamán de la Tierra-. Las necesidades de su cuerpo serán pocas. Pero cuando la transformación esté completa, si es que sobrevive, necesitará comer inmediatamente._

_-¿_si es que_ sobrevive? –repitió Heero._

_-No te mentiré. La fatalidad de los Chamanes jóvenes es atrozmente alta, casi del cincuenta y un porciento. Es por eso que no hay muchos de nosotros. La primera transformación es extremadamente costosa para un cuerpo tan pequeño. Requiere cada onza de energía que se pueda producir, y a veces, no es suficiente._

Heero obedeció las instrucciones de Kal´an al pie de la letra. Se seguro de que el fuego en sus habitaciones estuvieran siempre ardiendo; era temprano en el otoño, así que no estaba demasiado cálido. Acomodó mantas alrededor de Duo sin cubrirlo realmente, formando un pequeño nido. Y lo dejó tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo. Cada hora iba a revisarlo para ver si algo había cambiado. Viendo que nada lo había hecho, lo dejaba silenciosamente, siempre asegurándose de no hacer ruido.

El segundo día fue peor. Duo aun no se había movido para cuando Heero se levantó. No podía soportar el pensamiento de dejar a Duo solo durante un momento tan crucial, así que pidió a los sirvientes que llevaran un catre a su habitación. Duo estaba en la misma posición, con el cuerpo enroscado, su respiración parecía tan, tan lenta. Cuando Heero buscó cuidadosamente por los latidos de su corazón, hizo una mueca; apenas parecía estar latiendo.

Así que se sumió en la misma rutina una vez más. Cada hora iba a revisar a Duo, en ocasiones dos veces la misma hora. Por la noche estaba demasiado preocupado como para dormir. ¿Qué tal si su precioso gatito, quien siempre parecía tan fuerte y sano, no sobrevivía esta etapa tan crucial de su crecimiento? ¿Qué tal si Duo moría? No sabía que debía hacer. Pasó toda la noche despierto, observando a Duo por cualquier movimiento. En las frías y grises horas antes del amanecer finalmente cayó en un sueño intranquilo.

Cuando despertó después de que el sol saliera, no había habido ningún cambio. Heeró mandó llamar a Muriel.

-Por favor, dile a mi chambelán que de aviso de que no estaré disponible el día de hoy- dijo-. ¿Y podrías traerme algo de carne cocida?

-¿Aún sin cambios? –preguntó ella con gentileza.

Heero negó con la cabeza, observando sobre su hombro. Muriel le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón, sus ojos llenos de compasión, después simplemente se marcho para atender sus deseos. Heero jaló la silla hacia el borde de la cama, para estar cerca de Duo. Lo observó con muda preocupación por las siguientes horas, negándose a moverse. Dormitó un par de veces, víctima de una noche inquieta y la falta de sueño; para el anochecer se sentía literalmente enfermo. Duo no se miraba diferente. Y aún no se movía.

Para la media noche, el hambre le carcomía las entrañas, pero temía que si comía, no podría mantenerlo dentro. El miedo le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca y tuvo que obligarse a no andar de un lado a otro en la habitación. Un fiero dolor de cabeza tomó residencia entre sus ojos, resultado de su inhabilidad de calmarse y relajarse. En las horas muertas de la muy, muy temprana mañana, sus parpados se entrecerraron y se sumió en una especie de estupor.

Todo estaba quieto, frío y muerto afuera cuando regresó de golpe a la realidad por un pequeño, extraño y suave sonido. Se sentó erguido inmediatamente al mostrar Duo los primeros signos de vida en tres días. Un leve gruñido sonó desde su garganta, un ruido que sonaba dolorido para Heero. Odiaba escucharlo, pero no sabía qué hacer, cada fibra de su ser le debandaba que sostuviera a Duo, que lo reconfortara y le asegurara que todo iba a estar bien. Pero se contuvo, por las advertencias de Kal´an aún en mente.

Y entonces, finalmente, sucedió. No hubo una etapa de transición como Heero había creído. Un minuto Duo estaba enroscado como un cachorro de leopardo y el siguiente, aquel suave y peludo cuerpo (aun sin manchas en el pelaje), simplemente se desvaneció. En su lugar, enroscado en una estrecha bolita, estaba un niño de piel pálida.

Su cabello, tan largo que llegaba a la parte posterior de sus muslos, era del mismo color que el pelaje que había tenido, un cálido canela-caoba-castaño, sus ojos, a pesar de estar a penas entreabiertos, aun podía verse que era de un pálido violeta. En vez de tener orejas humanas aún tenía las erguidas y peludas orejas de su forma anterior, y tenía también una larga cola, enroscada entre sus piernas. A pesar del año y medio que tenía con vida, tenía la apariencia de un niño de doce o trece años.

Una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo desnudo, tenía la piel pálida y todo su ser exclamaba extremo cansancio, pero cuando Heero se acercó a él, Duo aun así alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos aún permanecían como los de un gato, se relamió los labios, dejando entre ver afilados y pequeños dientes.

-Heero –gorjeó con voz seca y quebradiza.

Por un momento Heero estuvo tan sorprendido que se quedó congelado al escucharlo hablar. Solo un momento. Después simplemente no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó hacia adelante, acercando a Duo lo más gentilmente posible hacía sus ansiosos brazos. Aunque los movientes de Duo eran torpes, aun así se las arregló para envolver la cintura de Heero con los brazos, descansando la cabeza en hombro del humano con un cansado suspiro.

Las palabras de Kal´an resonaron en su mente.

_-Deseará dormir cuando se transforme –le había advertido-. No _debes _permitirlo. Necesitará comida inmediatamente si es que deseas que vuelva a despertar. Su cuerpo estará peligrosamente débil y necesitará el sustento._

La carne estaba fría desde hacía un buen rato y probablemente ya no estaba buena, pero no había otra cosa en la bandeja que estaba cerca, en la mesa al lado de la cama.

-Duo –murmuró Heero, moviendo cuidadosamente al niño-. No te duermas, gatito. Necesitas comer.

Duo emitió un sonido que definitivamente soba reprobatorio mientras Heero arrastraba la bandeja más cerca.

-No hambre –musitó, sus labios moviéndose contra el cuello de Heero, donde había escondido la cabeza, igual que cuando era un gatito.

-No importa –dijo Heero, agarrando el tazón con cubos de queso, estaban tibios, pero cuando se metió uno en la boca para asegurarse de que aun estuvieran buenos, le supieron bien-. Come, Duo, entonces podrás dormir, ¿entendido?

-¿P´ometido? –vino la amortiguada pregunta.

-Prometido –Heero sonrió-. Toma, es queso. Lo has probado antes ¿recuerdas?

Duo emitió una respuesta no verbal a eso, simplemente abrió la boca para aceptar el trocito. Heero lo alimentó con el contenido entero del tazón, entonces le ofreció un espeso y dulce pan y fruta; Duo aceptó el pan, pero alejó su linda naricita de la fruta, lo que no sorprendió a Heero. Aun así, comió una cantidad aceptable y mucho de ello había sido proteínas. Se sintió satisfecho, sería suficiente hasta la mañana o la tarde cuando Duo despertara de nuevo.

Además, los ojos de Duo comenzaban a cerrarse, cada vez más cerca de quedarse dormido. Cada vez que sus pestañas tocaban sus pálidas mejillas daba un pequeño cabeceo, consciente de la advertencia de Heero de no dormirse. Sonriendo, Heero le besó la frente, apartando suavemente el sedoso cabello de la piel ligeramente caliente.

-Duerme –susurró, con toda su preocupación, tensión y ansiedad finalmente evaporándose, dejándolo cansado-. Te veré por la mañana.

-Bien –se escuchó la apenas audible respuesta, el Chamán adolescente instantáneamente se quedó dormido.

Cuando Heero lo dejó gentilmente sobre la cama, Duo no se movió. Se desvistió rápidamente y se visitó su ropa de noche, apagó el fuego y trepó a la cama; por primera vez en lo que le pareció una eternidad mantuvo a su gatito cerca en un abrazo, Duo se enroscó un poco contra él, pero no se movió de ningún otro modo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Era casi medio día cuando Heero finalmente despertó, no podía recordar la última vez que había dormido hasta tan tarde, pero se sentía bien liberarse de la increíblemente preocupante espera por Duo. Regresó por un momento cuando sintió el peso muerto de Duo sobre su pecho, inmóvil, pero cuando colocó dos dedos contra el esbelto cuello, se desvaneció al sentir el fuerte y constante pulso.

Solo se sintió un poco culpable por tener que despertar al transformado gatito. Deseaba pasar el tiempo con un despierte y consciente Duo; deseaba conocerlo nuevamente; deseaba saber si podía hablar oraciones completas, sospechaba que el gatito podía, dado que la noche anterior lo había llamado por su nombre y respondido todo lo que el rey le había preguntado.

Duo despertó con un suave gruñido, apenas moviéndose al abrir sus pálidos ojos violetas. Sus pestañas eran largas, más largas y oscuras que la mayoría de las mujeres, tenía una cara muy bonita, demasiado joven aún para ser verdaderamente atractiva, pero definitivamente tenía el potencial para eso. Bostezó, mostrando una vez más dientes afilados como agujas.

-Mm, ´Ro –musitó, su cola agitándose contra la pierna de Heero-. ¿Es de mañana?

-Si –murmuró Heero, girando la cabeza lo suficiente para besar la frente de Duo-. Puedes hablar perfectamente, ¿Correcto? –ante esto, Duo inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Heero.

-Por supuesto –lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio-. Tú me enseñaste a leer y a hablar meses atrás, ¿No lo recuerdas?

Heero parpadeó, recordando todas las veces que había leído para Duo. La absoluta concentración que ponía en las páginas. Había asumido que al gatito le gustaban las imágenes, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que Duo estuviera siguiendo el paso, aprendiendo a leer. Se rió suavemente.

-Gatito listo –y entonces se le ocurrió algo más-. ¿Cómo es que no me dices "padre" o algo así?

Duo bostezó de nuevo, estirando todo el cuerpo cuan largo era… posiblemente metro y medio. Si a caso.

-Porque sé que no lo eres –dijo, arrimando la cara al cuello de Heero. Heero parpadeó.

-¿Lo sabes?

-Desde luego –dijo Duo, se escuchaba como si estuviera quedándose dormido-. Tu eres humano, yo no. Olemos diferente. He sabido que no eres mi padre probablemente por un año o más.

-Oh –dijo Heero, sintiéndose aún sorprendido. Aparentemente la capacidad mental de Duo se había expandido _mucho _más rápido de lo que había asumido-. Hey, no te duermas aún, Duo. Necesitas comer carne de verdad.

-´ien –murmuró Duo.

Riendo cuando su pequeño gatito no se movió, se desenredó él mismo con gentileza y tiró del cordón para llamar a un sirviente. Estirándose, sintiéndose placenteramente bien descansado, encendió un nuevo fuego y se envolvió en una túnica. Llamaron desde la puerta, haciendo que la oreja de Duo se moviera en dirección a la puerta, pero no se movió más. Heero podía ver que se había dormido de nuevo.

Como siempre, Muriel no esperó a que la invitaran a pasar antes de entrar, sus ojos se encaminaron directamente hacia la cama y su rostro se iluminó cuando vio lo que ahí yacía.

-Oh, ¡Lo consiguió! –exclamó con voz chillona-. ¿No es precioso? Oh, Heero, tienes que prometerme que lo llevarás a la cocina una vez que despierte. Quiero conocerlo apropiadamente.

Con una sonrosa torcida, Heero sonrió.

-Claro.

Ella dejó una humeante bandeja sobre la mesa, estiró un brazo y cepillo con su mano el cabello de Heero hacia atrás. Nadie más en el palacio podría tomarse semejantes libertades. Heero no protestó, porque realmente no le molestaba. Le dio una sonrisa y dirigiendo una rápida mirada al durmiente Duo, se marchó, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras ella.

Heero apartó la tapadera de la bandeja, observó los huevos, tostadas, fruta, leche, jamón asado y carne medio cocida para Duo. Sonriendo por la consideración de Muriel, Heero mojó su dedo con el jugo de la carne, caminó hacia la cama y lo esparció en el labio inferior de Duo. Cuando los labios de Duo se separaron instintivamente metió el dedo en la boca del gatito. Por todo su esfuerzo recibió una mordida cuando Duo despertó, sus ojos brillando.

Cuando notó que era el dedo de Heero, rápidamente soltó el agarre de sus dientes y comenzó a lamer el dedo ansiosamente. Heero lo retiró con una sonrisa, habían quedado marcas de dientes, pero ninguna herida. Duo se levantó, sus orejas erguidas y alertas, lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Desayuno? –preguntó impaciente. Incapaz de aguantarse, Heero rio.

-Sí. Muriel lo trajo. Hambriento después de todo, ¿Hmm?

-¡Si! –Duo coincidió al instante.

Cuando Heero se sentó nuevamente en la cama, Duo trepó sobre su regazo como cuando había sido un gatito, era un poco más grande ahora, pero Heero aún estaba contento de tenerlo ahí. Dejando el desayuno aun lado de momento, pasó los dedos por el sedoso cabello de Duo y guió su cabeza para acomodarlo bajo su mentón. Duo se movió para ponerse cómodo e inmediatamente comenzó a ronronear, sus manos apretadas sosteniendo la camisa de Heero… y si, aún tenía garras.

-Dulce gatito –susurró Heero, todo el alivio que aún no había sentido lo estaba invadiendo. Duo aun estaba con él, había sobrevivido la peor y más peligrosa parte de su juventud. Era real, estaba vivo y aun fuerte. Sostuvo a Duo aun más cerca, envolviéndolo en un abrazo firme.

Por su parte, Duo aceptó la atención como siempre lo había hecho, ronroneando y frotando su carita en el cuello de Heero. Su cola se movía perezosamente sobre la cama, ocasionalmente rosando el pie descalzo de Heero, cada respiro que tomaba se sentía cálido contra la piel, otro recordatorio de que estaba gloriosamente vivo.

Fue solo cuando Duo comenzó a lamerle el cuello que se rio y se movió, soltándolo.

-Lo siento –murmuró, provocando que dos cristalinos ojos violetas se enfocaran en los suyos.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Duo.

Era simplemente adorable. Sonriendo Heero acaricio aquellas suaves orejas, frotándolas gentilmente en la base.

-Estaba asustado –admitió- estuviste quieto y silencioso por tanto tiempo que pensé que quizá tú…

-¿Moriría? –Duo concluyó por él con una honestidad que lo sorprendió.

-Si –dijo después de un momento.

Las orejas de Duo se inclinaron y se acurrucó en los brazos de Heero, frotando su nariz bajo la barbilla de Heero.

-Quiero demasiado el estar contigo como para morir –dijo.

Heero lo abrazó con fuerza, meciéndolo contra su pecho.

-Dulce, dulce gatito –susurró contra el suave cabello de Duo-. Te amo demasiado, Duo.

Por un largo tiempo sostuvo al adolescente Chamán, entonces Duo arruinó totalmente el momento al tratar de atrapar y morder la mano de Heero. Riendo, Heero finalmente lo dejó ir.

-Está bien, te alimentaré.

Duo le dirigió una ardiente sonrisa que ponía al sol en vergüenza. Se quedó justo donde estaba, sin moverse mientras Heero lo alimentaba usando las manos con trozos de carne. Después de aceptar cada bocado lamia los dedos de Heero para limpiarlos de la sangre y los jugos, esperando para que Heero comiera también. Duo nunca dejó de ronronear, aunque cuando comía el sonido disminuía a un murmullo leve. Cuando finalmente no quiso más, se estiró sobre la cama nuevamente y se quedó dormido contra el cuello de Heero.

Sonriendo, casi desvarando felicidad y amor, Heero acomodó su mejilla contra la frente de Duo y le dejó dormir.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hace mucho que no actualizaba nada, pero aquí está por fin este nuevo capítulo y finalmente vemos a Duo en su forma casi humana. Adorable, ¿no es cierto?

Malas noticias para los que siguen y esperan actualizaciones de esta traducción (y alguna otra más, me gustaría creer), a partir de este capítulo, el periodo de actualizaciones será largo y posiblemente lento. No he podido dedicarme de lleno a esto por motivos personales, decidía y pereza (entre otras cosas). No planeo dejarlo abandonado, seguiré con esto hasta llegar al capítulo 31 (que sería el final del fic), así que no os desesperéis.


End file.
